Take Me, Love Me
by kikiamara
Summary: This takes place a couple of days after the ending of Ignite Me. Juliette is facing difficulties grasping what she is going to do and her love life gets very intense. Her story will never end. She will have a life with the man of her dreams, Aaron Warner. But will it be the life she expected?
1. Chapter 1

Throughout my entire life, I have been called a monster. A discrimination.

I don't deserve to be on this planet, is what I used to think. But I don't know now.

I feel needed. I feel like I am a new person. I no longer fear other people, and other people do not look at me like I am going to kill them at the spot. However, they do fear me.

I am a new person. I am Juliette Ferrars.

Two days ago, I killed the supreme commander of the Reesablishment, Anderson, Paris Anderson. Not only for his cruelty towards the people in this world, but for Aaron and Adam. He was such a cruel father. And I cannot forgive him for hurting them so much, especially James.

Since I killed him, we don't know what to do next. My friends from Omega Point, Aaron, and I are going to discuss it later on today.

Right now, I am lying in bed with Aaron. It's 8:00 a.m. and he is not up yet. Even though it has only been two days since I killed his father, he seems so happy to not be working and do whatever he wants. And I'm glad he's happy, it almost makes me happy.

I roll over and embrace him and kiss his cheek. It's a light kiss, but it's enough to wake him up. He turns toward me and gives a wide smile. I love it when he's like this. Sleepy, yet so awake and wanting me, wanting me so much it kills me inside.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He says to me. He comes onto my side of the bed puts me into a fierce hug. His embrace feels so warm and welcoming and I love it. I love his arms around my body and telling me that everything is okay.

"Good morning," I whisper back to him. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"I did." he tells me. He is kissing my neck and I can't help but laugh. He starts laughing too, and then he turns my body to face him. "It's strange though. I had a dream. A dream about… you and I."

This startles me. "Did you now? What was it about?"

He doesn't answer immediately. He kisses me and I can't help myself but to kiss him back. We break apart and he breathes in very sharply. "I dreamt that you and I had a baby together." I stiffen. I was definitely not expecting that. "Don't be scared. It was just a dream." But that's just the thing. I never even thought about babies and now he's dreaming about having one. He looks into my eyes and I guess he sees that I'm freaking out just a little. "Would it actually be bad though if we had a baby? I mean if you don't want to yet, I completely understand. But, I do. I want to have all my children with you."

I look into his eyes. I'm so surprised. "Are you serious? You got all this from one dream?"

I can almost see the disappointment in his eyes and it's hurting me inside. "Well, no." I look at him, really look at him. "I have thought about it before. I always knew that I loved you and always wondered what it would be like to have a family with you. I want to be the father I never had. And I already know that you would be the most magnificent mother."

I almost don't know what to say. He really would be a great father, I could see it already. But me as a mother? I don't know what is like to have a baby. I have never even held baby before. But more importantly,

I'm afraid of what I might be able to do to the baby.

What if I give it my powers and it will have to deal with just like I did? What if I'm unable to hold my own child? I don't want to face the odds, but then I remember. Aaron did everything for me because he loves me, and I happen to love him. Maybe I can do this for him, since he wants it so bad.

"Okay," I say to him with a smile. "We can have a baby." He is smiling so hard, I laugh. In an instant, he is on top of me.

He is kissing my neck and collarbone and whispers into my ear, "What about we start making one right now?"

"Right now? Are you sure? It's morning."

"I love you. I don't care when." At that, he takes off his shirt and tosses it on the ground. He starts kissing me. It's an unbelievable kind of kiss. The kind that you just don't want to end and won't leave your mind until he does it again.

He is untying the lace that's on my pants and still is kissing me. He takes my pants off and tosses it on the floor next to his shirt.

He breaks the kiss to take off my shirt. Then I'm left in my underwear and my bra. I can't let anything get to far before I tell him what I think. He's kissing my neck again, and I whisper his name into his ear.

"Yes, my love," he answers back.

"Can we just talk about this a bit more?" I say quietly.

He freezes on top of me. His gaze is intensely on my eyes. Trying to figure out what's happening. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"The thing about having a baby," I say looking straight into his eyes, "I'm scared. Not for me, but for the baby. What if I can't hold it, or worse? What if it gets my power? I don't want that to happen for my own child. I don't want it to go through what I went through."

He looks at me with sympathetic eyes. "Don't worry. Most likely, it won't get your power. But if it does, it won't go through what you went through. You know why? Because it would have the best parents in the world." I'm starting to fall in love with him all over again.

He starts kissing me again with intensity, like he is reassuring me that everything is going to be okay. That's when we hear a door open. "What the hell?" I know that voice.

That's Adam's voice.

Warner immediately gets up. "Hello Adam. What are you doing up here?" I see that he is trying to stay as calm as possible. He's having some trouble with that. He walks up to him, knowing that his shirt is off. I can't help but feel so horrible right now. Adam looks like he could kill somebody. He sees his shirt, my shirt, and my pants discarded on the floor. He doesn't look surprised, just mad. His eyes are fixed on mine, searching for the truth of why he just saw what he saw.

"Is he forcing you into doing something you don't want to do, Juliette? And don't you dare lie to me!" I can't look into his eyes anymore. He looks so hurt.

"No, Adam." I look at him, then to Warner.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me! What's going on here? How long has this been going on?" He looks at Warner. "You sick bastard," he pins Warner to the wall and his holding his neck. "What did you do to her? What are you making her do?" I want to get up and help. But I'm only in my bra and underwear and getting up for Adam to see me like that would only make matters worse.

"He didn't do anything to me, okay? Let go of him." He lets go of Warner. Warner is breathing in and out. Adam was suffocating him. I'm just confused because Warner would usually be able to push him off to protect himself. But he didn't.

"Then what's this, Juliette?" he asks looking at the pile of clothes at the corner of the room. "Why are you half naked? What the hell is wrong with you?" My eyes are wide in shock. I never meant for this to happen. Why is he even up here anyway? He and my friends are supposed to stay downstairs.

"Hey," thank god Warner comes in, "Do not talk to her like that." he almost looks as mad as Adam does.

"I can talk to her however I goddamn please." He's looking at me like I am a stranger to him. Warner, on the other hand, is giving Adam an intense look. He looks like he could kill him or something. It kind of scares me, but the fact that he is standing up for me makes me so happy. But it's sort of hard to be happy right now.

"Adam," I say, trying to calm him, "Listen I –"

"You what," he says to me, getting closer to me, "You broke up with me so that you can _sleep_ with him? What is wrong with you? What is wrong with me? Did I ever do anything to make you hate me and not talk to me at all? Is there a reason that you never exposed yourself like this?" At this, he pulls the covers off of me and I bite back a shiver. I look around the room for Warner and he has left the room, and I didn't see him leave.

So I decide to take care of this problem myself. "Listen, I don't hate you, I couldn't hate you. We just aren't in a good place right now. I want to be friends with you, but only friends. I don't want you to hate me either." I take a deep breath. "At your place, you said that you liked it better when you thought I was dead. You kicked me out and told me to go drop dead. That hurt me. You, of all people, could understand pain. When somebody you care about says something like that to you, you can't just let go like nothing happened. The worst part is that you didn't even apologize. Never even said anything after that. You just told me to leave and walked out. You didn't care about us, so why should I?"

He's looking at me, all of me, and I stand up to face him. "So tell me Adam," I say, "Why would you care about my relationship with another person? Shouldn't you be relieved?"

"Hell no," he says, the anger flashing in and out of his eyes. "Juliette, I was angry and I couldn't stand the fact that you were defending _Warner. _I'm sorry –"He tries to reach for my hand. But I stop him. "I don't want you with him."

I'm so stunned to see that he actually has the guts to say something like that to me. "What do you mean? You don't tell me who I can and can't be with Adam. You have no right to do that. No right at all. You didn't want me to be with you, fine. That's what I'm doing. I'm not with you and I'm staying away from you. That's what you want, and that's exactly what I'm doing. So please, don't. Just stay away from me."

"No," he looks almost sad now, "I don't want you to stay away from me. I just don't understand what you see in him."

"He treats me well." I say a little bit too quickly. "He treats me like I can take over the world or something. He believes in me. He doesn't treat me like that shy, timid girl who was afraid of her own shadow. He doesn't treat me like I'm incapable of doing things on my own. He loves me."

"He loves you," he's repeating what said, looking into his hands. He looks me in the eye and grabs my face in his hands and kisses me. A kiss so intense. A kiss I never knew him capable of. "_I_ love you." With that he walks out of the room. I stand there, thinking and thinking until my brain just can't contemplate anything anymore. I see Warner walk into the room.

"Are you okay?" I nod.

I want to ask him where he went, but my lips won't move. I want to tell him what happened, but I know that if I did, things wouldn't end well. So I don't. I lay down in bed and don't say a word. I want to go to sleep and wake up and forget everything that just happened. I know Warner is trying to talk to me but I pretend like I'm asleep. It is way too early to go to sleep, but I can't can't can't do this anymore. I need to sleep.


	2. Why Me?

I wake up and I can't breathe. Warner is standing in front of me, trying to calm me, but I can't be calmed. I'm gasping for air. Warner is telling me to breathe, but I can't, I just can't.

And I'm thinking, I'm dying all over again. I'm having spasms all through my body. Warner is hugging me tight, trying to get me to breathe again. And then, all at once, I take one big breath and I can breathe again. I don't know how this is happening, I don't know what just happened, but I'm scared that it might happen again and I won't be so lucky. I've experienced this before, but it was never this bad.

Warner leans his forehead on mine and he looks into my eyes. "Are you okay, love?" he kisses my forehead and cups my face in his hands. "Oh god, what happened?"

"I don't know. I just… I don't know. I couldn't breathe." I'm telling the truth, but leaving some out. I'm afraid to tell him what Adam did, but I know I have to. "Aaron?"

He looks at me with sympathetic eyes, "Yes?"

I close my eyes, take a deep breath and ask him. "What was Adam doing up here? I thought that none of them were supposed come up here, at all."

He stands up and looks a little dazed. He has to hold on to the wall for support. He runs his hands through his hair, over his face, and to his back. "I told him that he could come up here for anything that he and James needed. I know they have what they need downstairs, but I couldn't really think of anything better to do for them. They're my brothers. However, I think I should set some boundaries."

"You think? Adam nearly killed you!" he looks at me as if I just shot him again. "What's going on, Aaron? You seem really off lately and it's starting to scare me just a little bit. Why didn't you defend yourself? Why did you leave me alone in here with him?" I want answers, and he's going give them to me. I make it a point to look irritated, angry even.

"I had to take care of some business." He's not telling me the truth.

"What business?" I ask. "What business could you possibly take care of at a time like that? You left me alone."

He hesitates. He shuts his eyes for a minute and looks to the wall. "I was downstairs talking to Castle about something."

"About what?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you yet." He says smiling at me. "It's a surprise."

I know he is not lying so I just give up. "Fine don't tell me. I can wait." Something isn't adding up, but I decide to just let it go for the time being.

"I'm sure you can." He sits down next to me on the bed. "Are you feeling sick? You've practically been a sleep all day." He looks worried about me.

"Oh," I'm surprised. I had no idea. "What time is it?"

"It's 9:00 at night, love. Everybody has been working and you're the only one who wasn't down there. Kenji was getting worried about you."

"I think I'm ok. I'm just really tired."

"Okay. Well, we have to go downstairs for the meeting."

"Okay."

He helps me out of bed and we go into the elevator. Once the doors open, I see everybody sitting in a circle in a corner of the room. They are staring at me like I just rose from the dead.

Kenji gets up and moves towards me. Then he stops. "J, what the hell happened? You were sleeping all day long. You didn't talk to anybody."

"Yeah," I say, still tired. "I realized."

"Well? Are you okay? We don't need you shutting down on us now. If you go, your little boy toy over there will most likely kill us all."

"For the record," Warner joins the conversation, "I will not be addressed as her 'boy toy'." He says with air quotes. "And you can have this conversation at another time, but for the time being, we should talk about the things that are more important at the moment."

"Yeah," Kenji rolls his eyes, "We could do that, because apparently, everybody around here has lost their shit. So let's just get this over with."

Warner and I find a spot in the circle.

"Ms. Ferrars," Castle says, "You haven't been doing what you had planned on doing. You said that you would take over, but it seems like you are afraid. I was thinking that Mr. Warner would take over instead. He seems… more composed than you at the moment. We discussed this earlier today and we think it would be best. Do you have an opinion?"

I freeze. I never did live up to what I said, but that doesn't mean I am not going to. "I'm sorry that I didn't. I going to admit, I actually nearly forgot but –"

"How do you nearly forget something like that, Juliette?" Kenji snaps. "You don't just _forget _to take over practically the entire freakin' world. You need to get your shit together."

I ignore Kenji and continue. "But," I take my time to carefully think this through. "I am afraid. I'm afraid of what I might do to the world, to the people. I'm afraid I will just this world a much more dangerous place than it is already. So, I think Warner should take the position as Supreme Commander instead of me. He would do a much better job and he can make this world a much safer place. I don't think I could do that."

The room stays silent for a while. Everybody is looking at me and almost making me feel uncomfortable. "Alright," Castle says, "Since we have that handled, we have a lot of things to do in able to fulfill our duties towards the people. First thing in the morning, Kenji and I will go to base and tell the soldiers and the people what is going on. Juliette, you and Warner will be patrolling. This is the only time that you will be patrolling because I think Warner should keep a low profile for now. Warner," his gaze is set on him now, "You will still be busy, but Kenji and I will notify you about everything that goes on down there." He looks around the group. "Does anybody have something to say?"

"Actually," I dared not to look at Adam this entire time but his eyes are examining me; looking for where I became broken. Looking for the girl he once knew and not the girl that is sitting in front of him. He sounds like he is confident in saying this; like he's trying to get revenge. "I have something to share with the group." I see Kenji trying to move towards Adam to prevent him from what he's trying to say.

"It's about this girl here." I can feel Warner tense up beside me. "Juliette. Now, as you all know, she has dumped me. But what you don't know is –"

"That's enough, Kent." I hear Kenji say. I dare myself to look up, but I can't. I keep staring at my hands. I know what Adam is about say but I really don't want him to say it. Not in here. This can't be happening.

I look at Warner and he looks very mad. His nose is flaring and his face is red. I want to reach out to him to comfort him, but I know it is not the time or place for that.

"No," Adam says to Kenji, "I think _everybody _should know, right? You know, since Warner is on our side and so is Juliette. What's the need to keep secrets?" Adam told Kenji. That explains why he spoke like that to me. But I know he's not angry; because if he was angry, he wouldn't be defending me right now.

"It was never a secret," I blurt out. "I never kept anything from you guys. I just didn't tell you some things. That's not a crime." I'm trying to stay calm for peace sake, but Adam is obviously not getting it.

"So what? I never said you were keeping a secret, Juliette. What you don't realize is that the things that you do affect other people. It affects _me. _Why can't you realize that?" He opens his mouth to speak again, but swallows his words. "When I saw you with him this morning…. It really threw me off guard. I tell this dude that we are brothers and I'm over here thinking everything is going to be great now." Winston, Alia, Brendan, and Lily are looking at us like we are on a very dramatic reality show. I don't blame them; it feels a hell of a lot like one. "But then I see you with another dude. Not just another dude, my own goddamn brother. _Warner."_

I can't deal with this much longer. I can't sit here and take his insults and criticize my love life.

So I get up and walk away.

As soon as the elevator doors open, Warner strides in and we go upstairs together. We walk into his bedroom and neither of us has said a word.

"I'm sorry," is all he says as we sit on the bed in silence.

"For what?"

"For everything. I don't agree with the things that he is saying about you but… I feel like I am just ruining you. Like I'm taking you away from your friends. I don't want to be the one to make you sad, love."

"You are not making me sad. You could never do that." He turns to me and looks me in the eye for reassurance.

He climbs on top of me and pins me down on to the bed. "I would never want to hurt you, Juliette. I love you."

He kisses me with such intensity that I have to hold on to him for dear life. "Aaron," I whisper. He breaks away to take of my shirt, then he takes off his. He is kissing my neck and taking off the pants I'm wearing and tosses them to the ground.

In less than a minute, we are both completely naked. Warner is still on top of me, drinking in the sight of me.

But I can't stop looking at him either. He is so perfect. His perfectly formed face, muscles, abs, and legs. Everything about him is perfect in a way that is so nice.

"Are you ready?" he asks me. He begging for entrance. I want him, all of him. I _need _him. And moments like this, are the moments that I never want to forget.

I can feel him everywhere. I close my eyes. He is kissing me again. His tongue slowly moves into my mouth. He taste like peppermint and I love it.

I can't even describe what happens next. I feel him go into me and I have to have a really good grip on the sheets to keep me from screaming my head off. He leans his forehead on mine. He goes in harder and harder and harder,

Until we finally drift away into sleep…


	3. Changes

I wake up at 6 in the morning. Warner and I are patrolling today. Castle and Kenji are going to the soldiers and going to tell them about the changes that are going to happen. Warner is not supposed to be seen. Today will be his last appearance to the soldiers. He will be working from his office. He plans to rebuild the people's homes and make them have regular jobs. There will be banks and supermarkets and everything we had before the Reestablishment ruined everything. There is still a Reestablishment, but new and improved.

I get out of bed and stretch. I walk to the other side of the bed where Warner is and tap his shoulders and his back, and whisper his name until he wakes up. He is groaning and rubbing at his eyes. "What time is it?" he asks. I'm surprised. He is usually happy to wake up to my face, but not this morning.

"It's 6:30, Aaron. You have to wake up. We both have to get ready."

"For what exactly?"

"You can't be serious." My Aaron. Forgetful. Wow, this is something I never thought I would see. Like ever. But I see his face and I can tell that he is still half asleep. I think about kissing him to wake him up, but I take a better approach. I grab a pillow and smack him the face with it three times before he finally sits up and snatches the pillow back to me.

"What was that for?" he says, almost frustrated. He's looking at me with playful, green eyes.

"You weren't waking up. I had to do something to get you up."

"You couldn't think of anything else, love?" He stands up and walks up to me. "Because I think that was rather rude for a man who is asleep. Couldn't you push me or something?" I can't tell if he is joking or not. His eyes are so tired that it is hard to tell.

"Well, no," I say truthfully, looking into his eyes. "I couldn't."

He's walking towards me more until I'm against the wall. He pins me hands to my sides. "Well," he says, so close to me, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't entertained. I like it when you get defensive. It's so unbearably sexy."

"As much as I want to continue," I say while getting on my tip-toes, "We really have to get ready. If we aren't downstairs by 7:30, Kenji and Castle are going to kill us."

"Maybe you, but they definitely can't kill me."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to go take a shower. You can do whatever you need to in the meantime."

"Or," he is pulling at the straps of my tank top, "We can take a shower together. That will be more fun."

"It certainly will, but we will probably run out of time."

"I promise we'll be quick," he says. "As quick as possible."

"Fine. But –"

He lifts me up and carries me to the bathroom without letting me finish my sentence.

He sits me down on the chair and pulls me in to an intense, hard kiss. He took off my shirt, my pants, and soon I was left naked. He leans back to take a good look at me and smiles this big, bright, beautiful smile. Those dimples. "I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" What an odd time to give somebody a gift but I'll go with it. "What is it?"

"Hold on." He runs out of the bathroom. I'm left on the chair, silent while I wait for him to come back. He comes back a pink box. "Here."

He hands the box to me. On the front it reads, "Pregnancy Test". Oh my god. I nearly forgot that Warner wanted a child. "A pregnancy test?" I ask.

"Yes," he almost looks embarrassed, but his eyes are playful and lingering on my chest. I cover my chest with my hands. "I want to know if you are, you know… pregnant." He kneels down in front of me and holds my hands in his hands as if I am snow globe. If he lets go, I will fall and crack open. He looks up into my eyes. "I want us to be a family. I want us to be the best parents in the whole entire world. I want you to be the mother of all of my children."

"All right. What do I have to do?"

"Well," he says, looking down, "You have to… um… urinate on it."

"Alright," I say, no matter how weird that is, but understandable. "I'll do it. Do you want to watch or…"

"Oh, yeah, of course. I'll leave. Call me when you are done." He leaves the bathroom and it feels like the air has shifted.

"Aaron!" I call him from the bathroom. And he immediately comes in.

"May I see it?" He asks. I nod with a gigantic smile on my face. I saw the results already and I'm sure he will be pleased.

I hand the test to him. He looks at it for a moment and drops it on the floor and pulls me into an intense hug. "This is amazing." He says against my neck. "We are going to be a family." He breaks away from me, looks into my eyes, "I love you."

It's not until then that realize that I'm crying. "I love you, too." And we stood there for eternity.

We are walking outside to patrol. I'm walking with Kenji. Warner is talking to Castle.

"So what's going on with you, princess?" Kenji says to me.

"What do you mean?" Maybe now is the perfect time to share the news. But that would mean that I would have to tell him about Warner and I, but it's also possible that Adam already told him.

_Adam. _Oh god.

"You probably don't realize that it looks a hell of a lot like you were crying. Your eyes are puffy and red. What happened? If that asshole hurt you, I will –"

"No no," I said. "Warner didn't hurt me," I say. "If I tell you, please don't be mad at me." I am looking straight into his, trying to keep a serious face.

"Well that depends."

"I am so serious, Kenji."

"Okay, tell me."

I take a deep breath and let it all out. "I've been sleeping with Warner." I didn't think that was the first thing I would say but I can't stop my mouth from moving. Kenji stops while walking. He opens his mouth to talk, but I cut him off. "I love him. I really do. This morning, he gave me a pregnancy test and –"

"Wait," Kenji's eyes are wide. I can't tell what he is feeling. "Are you pregnant?"

I nod. "I am. I don't want you tell Adam. Please. We want to tell everybody together."

He looks away. "Wow," he says, "This is all becoming so screwed up."

I was about to give him a nasty remark but Castle calls Kenji. Kenji goes to Castle and they both walk away. It's time.

Warner walks over to me. "Hello."

"Hey." We are both smiling.

"Did you know that Castle used to be a doctor? He delivered babies."

"I had no idea." I said.

"Well, I told him that you are pregnant. He was shocked at first, but he said when the time comes, he is willing to deliver the baby. Is that okay with you, love?"

"Yes, of course. I think I feel better with Castle doing that than some random doctor."

"That makes both of us."

We are walking and talking and everything seemed fine. We could hear Castle's voice boom through the air through the speakers. As we circled around the block, we see two middle-aged people wandering on the street. All of the civilians are supposed to be in the meeting on base. They were all supposed to be escorted there. I looked at Warner, he was looking at them too. We couldn't see their faces clearly from where we were. We walked closer, and they were walking towards us.

Once we got close enough to see their faces, they looked oddly familiar to me. Then I realized,

My mother

My father

Standing right in front of me.


	4. The Enemies Have Returned

I see my parents. There's two children running behind them screaming, "Mommy, Daddy!"

I have no words. They are smiling.

I go up to Warner and hold his arm so that I don't do anything I will regret. "It's okay, love." He whispers into my ear.

"My," I'm struggling to get the words out, "My parents."

I feel him tense up against me.

They see us. They see me. The smiles on their faces slowly disappear as they see me. They are only 5 feet away from us. "Juliette," my mother says. Her face is plain. She is pale, with the same blue eyes as me, blond hair.

My father is towering over my mother, like always. He was always so tall. But right now, he looks like he could shrink and crawl away. He is looking at the four guns that are hanging on my waist. Then he looks at Warner.

He has the same dark hair as me, with green eyes. They are both aging well.

"Mother, Father." I say to them.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the meeting with the rest of the civilians?" Warner asks them.

"Maybe," my father answers. "Juliette. What –"

"No," I see the two children run up to my mother. "You had more children."

"Yes," he whispers, "One is 2 years old, the other is 4 next week. A boy and a girl." His eyes aren't on me as he talks to me. His eyes are on Warner. But then I realize that Warner has one of his guns pointed at them. I lower his arm. I touch his bare skin to show my parents that I am completely harmless. Well, at least now I am.

He puts his gun down. "You can touch him," my mother says, while holding my new baby brother.

"Yeah, I can. I can touch anyone I please without hurting them. Do you want to see?"

I walk up to them and hold my arm out, about to touch my mother, surprised by how normal I sound about this situation

"Don't touch me!" she yells. But touch her anyway. Nothing happened. She looks at me with pained eyes. Her children are staring at me.

I can't help but remember all of the torture they put me through. They told me that I ruined their hopes for having any more children, yet they did. They never believed in me. Never told me to hold on and everything will work out fine. They never told me they loved me. Never, not once.

All I ever heard from them is that I am a monster, a glitch in human kind. I'm the one thing on earth that was not created right. The one thing that is meant to kill and hurt. I was the child they never wanted. They lied to me so many times. They locked me up. These two people in front of me are the people that prevented me using my whole power. The people who made me believe that I was truly a monster.

But I will never let them get to my head ever again. They made me feel like I was supposed to die. But here I am. Standing in front of them, with their two other children, and Warner.

"How come you can touch people now? That's impossible, all of the doctors said that it would never happen." My mother said to me.

"Well the doctors were wrong," Warner comes into the conversation. "Your daughter has a gift, and you people didn't let her believe that. You let her believe she was a monster and prevented her from using her true abilities."

"I'm sorry," my father says. He aggravated, "Who are you?"

"Warner," he says, "New Supreme Commander of the Reestablishment and Juliette's boyfriend."

"Really? Is that so? I don't think that possible. Why would you want to be with a monster?" my father asks, giving me a disgusted look.

"She's not a monster. She is beautiful and kind and caring and -. Do you people even care? You have probably been trying to erase her from your memories. You probably thought she was dead and the world was a better place. Well guess what. Your daughter made this world a much better place."

"For who? For you or for us?"

"For all of us!" Warner yells. He throws his hands up in the air. We are making this world a better world because your daughter has allowed us to. She killed my father, the old Supreme Commander. She trained really hard to be where she is today. If anything, she saved everybody's life."

"We know what she did. We saw." My mother says to Warner. "But that doesn't give the right to have an honorable place in the world. The power to kill any human being with your own hands is not a gift. It's a curse. She doesn't deserve to have all of the praise she gets now. We should know. We experienced it first-hand."

"You have a curse?" The little boy in my mother's arms asks.

"No," I say, "I don't. I have a gift."

"Like a present?" The little bot asks me with a thin smile on his face.

"Yeah, like a present."

"That's so cool. Mommy and Daddy haven't given me a present since last year."

"That's because it was your 3rd birthday, John. You'll get another one next week, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." He says while rolling his eyes. We go silent. They are all staring at me. I turn to Warner.

"Can we go now? We have more important things to deal with."

"Wait," Warner says. He turns to my parents (_my_ parents… whoa). "How would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

HOLY CRAP!

Of all things to say, the endless words in this world, that is what he says? I don't think I've ever been so angry and happy in my life. I'm mad that he asked the without even pulling me to the side and asking me first. But I'm happy that he is acting a little bit normal and actually trying to make a connection with them when just a minute ago he looked angry as hell. Oh, he is so going to get it tonight.

"We would love to. As long as you don't kill us." My mother joked. Really? What just happened to all the tension? I could just strangle her right now.

"Great! We will see you at 6 o'clock at the headquarters. Some of our friends will escort you there."

"OK. We will see you tonight. Come on kids, let's go." She turns to go, but then turns back to us. "Can we bring the kids?"

"Yes." Warner smiled at the children. Maybe he was thinking about having children of his own. And if that makes him happy, I will gladly carry all the children he wants, as long as he is happy.

But for the time being, this happy man is about to hear a lot from me.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry that i took so long to upload a story. i have been going through a lot and i just haven't found time! so i'm sorry if this chapter sucks. in all fairness, i didn't exactly know what was going to happen next but now i have everything figured out. i promise there will be Warnette scenes, Kenji, and Adam, but be patient child. i will try to update like every two weeks on Saturdays. I WILL TRY REALLY HARD! so yeah... love ya'll. Bye! Please review. **


End file.
